the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of Boralus
"The Order has been called to take the place of our battle-hardened Marines. We will specialize in all fields that will be beneficial to the Alliance. We are the sole diplomatic and military force representing Kul Tiras. This means that failure is not an option. Our Prince Reagent, Lord Admiral Tandred has ordered us to defend and maintain Allied settlements in the Eastern Kingdoms. Our friends in Stormwind welcome us with open arms because they know of the Glory of Kul Tiras and the fierceness of our warriors in battle. We trade because we are addicted to success. We fight because success must be maintained. We conquer because the Lord Admiral demands it. Glory to Kul Tiras and to the Grand Order of Boralus!" ''-Lord Velenion Swiftblade Addressing the Order'' The Order of Boralus was a Kul Tiran Military Order that eventually was rebuilt and rebranded as the Opulent Principality. It was led by Lord Velenion Swiftblade. History Ranks High Protector - Unconditional Leader Knight Lieutenant - Top Officers and Heads Baron - Overseers of affairs according to their division Champion - More of an IC rank for those who pledged loyalty to the Protector's House. Knight - Those who received a high enough honor to be Knighted under the Kul Tiran flag. A huge accomplishment that takes a lot of hard work and dedication. Division Leaders - Heads of the different divisions within the Guild. Clergy - Kul Tiran Traveling Clergy which advises the Guild. Templars are apart of this. Squire - Basic rank, you're assigned to a Knight which will train you in the ways of the Order. Ambassador- Members of different guilds/organizations who have become diplomats of the Order. Initiate - Trial members Divisions Hierarchy Administrative division. Leaders and High Officers of the guild. Command everything that happens in respects to the High Protector. Knights of the Gold Cavalry division. These members are highly valued and make up the core force of membership within the Order. Members must be Knights before obtaining the title of being a Knight of the Gold. Kul Tiran Guardsman Basic footmen division. Members who prefer to fight on foot with honor and valor. Knighthood is not needed, but this division shows bravery and honor which allows the member to be easily recognized by the High Protector. Clergy/Templar The Kul Tiran Clergy is an important part of the Order. It hosts warriors, priests, and paladins only and only allows those who follow the Light through thick and thin. Led by a Priest of the Light, the Green Templar serves as the fighting force of the Clergy. To become a Templar, you must be knighted. Kul Tiran Rangers The rangers serve as scouts and support. They are very much needed and are useful for either getting out of sticky situations or taking out a valuable target without bloodshed. Kul Tiras Elite Engineer's Corps. The Engineers of the Order help create unique weaponry used for battle. They are few in number but provide a much needed upgrade in technology. Circle of Magi Kul Tiras' Magi circle is small, but it requires more and more support. It's one of the most intellectual parts of the Order and it's membership is much needed. Rules and Regulations Adapted from their website. Kul Tiras Militia Rules and Regulations This document was produced to help this organization advance in its future objectives to come. All of these rules and regulations are expected to be followed by the organization in its entirety. Anyone that defies any of the laws in this document will be terminated and will be resigning immediately. ''Article I'' ''Section I'' The militia will be led by The Round Table, four different members within its ranks. One member will be titled the leader of the militia itself, being a representation of Kul Tiras and the group on the mainland itself. One will be titled the Diplomat, overviewing the affairs of other organizations in The Eastern Kingdoms. The last two will be overseers of what occurs within the militia, making sure there aren’t any disputes or issues within its own ranks. ''Section II'' The Round Table members will be chosen personally by the current heads of Kul Tiras in the militia. When time comes that one has to resign from the position the Round Table will have a meeting two days after the resignation to discuss another fit for the position. Two out of the three must agree with promoting the candidate to position in order for it to be ratified. If a candidate isn’t chosen in this meeting, another meeting shall begin the following day until one is picked. Upon choosing a qualified candidate, the following day will be a ceremony swearing the member into the vacant position. ''Section III'' In order to qualify for a position in the Round Table you must have these certain aspects within your being: ''- Loyalty to Kul Tiras'' ''- Humble in their Actions'' ''- Obedient'' ''- Be active in all the organization’s affairs'' ''- Able to stay out of conflicts within the ranks'' ''- Doesn’t ask questions when given orders'' If all of these aspects apply to someone within the militia they are qualified for a position on the Round Table. '' '' ''Section IV'' Impeachment is allowed within The Round Table. If a member of The Round Table questions/accuses another of committing a crime or any type of wrong doing will be tried. The trial will be taken place in Kul Tiras by the main heads of the country. Both the defendant and plaintiff must bring valid information with them in order for the trail to be successful. If valid information isn’t present the impeachment will be waived until evidence is available. If the impeachment is successful, the defendant will be stripped of their title and their outcome will be determined by the Judge of the case. ''Article II'' ''Section I'' The Leader of the Militia will be known as Admiral. The Admiral is Chief of Naval Operations, meaning he will be leading missions during his time in this position. All are expected to respect the Chief of Naval Operations. Disrespect to your head of command will lead to disciplinary actions and other possible consequences. Your duty as The Admiral is to ensure that all missions are followed through to the expectations of your superiors in Kul Tiras. We expect nothing, but perfection with no causalities or mental/physical injuries. You must lead this organization with pride and show no emotion while on duty or when handling internal affairs with others. Following these simplistic guidelines will make most tasks given to you an absolute success. ''Section II'' The Diplomat will be the leader of affairs with other organizations in The Eastern Kingdoms. The Diplomat’s duty is to notify the Admiral of other organizations that may benefit the militia or harm it. Once the Admiral is notified of the organization and declares interest in the party the Diplomat must gather information on the party. In the process of gathering information the Diplomat must first speak with other organizations in The Eastern Kingdom with our Diplomatic Recognition and Alliance about their overview of the unknown organization. Once that task is completely they are allowed directly make contact with the unknown organization. Record the information and report to Admiral to discuss the topic. The Admiral will decide to sign the document in approval or decline. If approved it must be sent in a letter to Kul Tiras for it to be recognized officially. ''Section III'' The other two members of the Round Table will be Overseers of internal affairs to assist The Admiral with managing the militia. If something is out of place that can be fixed they will notify The Admiral. They will charge those who disobey the laws of this Order with a misdemeanor and will be disciplined. If they cause a major issue within the organization the Overseers will contact The Admiral as soon as possible about the situation. It is The Admiral’s job to handle the punishment of the suspect, leading to most likely resignation or resignation and blacklisted. ''Rules: Naval Veteranõ and below'' Statement I Once joining The Opulent ranking system the standardized uniform must be gathered and worn by all that are in their sixty-eighth season of combat. You have twenty four hours to retrieve it before being acknowledged for not wearing it. If you are in between your fortieth and sixty-seventh seasons you will be given the simple Deckhand uniform. Statement II You are required to wear the uniform while on duty at all times. Not coming in your uniform will result in consequences. Statement III The only races that are allowed in The Opulent ranks are the following: ''- Dwarf'' ''- Human'' ''- Worgen'' The reason is because this organization is meant to represent Kul Tiras. The majority of the Kul Tiranian Kingdom is composed of the three. {Those that once served the Lich King aren’t allowed within our ranks.} Statement IV All in the militia are treated to be treated as equals. Disrespect to peers will resolve with disciplinary actions. Statement V When in the presence of any Round Table member you are obligated to salute them with respect. If you wish to progress in the ranking system you would do so. Statement VI All members are required to have a communicator. When a superior request your presence, you report immediately. Statement VII Personal life isn’t allowed to reflect your outer emotions while on duty. Statement IIX All orders given to you by superiors are expected to be executed in a swift manner with nothing less than perfection. Statement IX If you are going to absent for more than four days it is expected that you inform The Admiral or any other member of The Round Table. The postal system is a sufficient way of doing this or in person before your departure. If you don’t notify any of members of The Round Table of your absence it will be considered AWOL and you will be removed from the ranks after ninety-six hours. Statement X If there is any type of issues with another member of the militia notify any member of The Round Table of the situation and they will handle it. DO NOT attempt to handle it on your own. ''Dress Code'' This uniform consists of simple pieces that have been supplied to the merchants around Stormwind. ''- The boots, leggings, chest piece, bracers, and gloves are platemail.'' ''- The helmet is hard to create. They can be purchased through the auction house since they are very scarce all over Azeroth. {High Bergg Helm}'' ''- The shield can also be purchased in Stormwind. {Heavy Pravise}'' ''- The shoulders are made in Blade Edge’s Mountain, Outlands. A tauren by the name of Tree Warden Chawn. He will give you two tasks to complete to test your abilities in combat and scouting. Once you complete these two tasks he will reward you with the shoulders. {Expedition Defender Shoulders}'' (If you have already completed this quest go on Wowhead.com to find shoulders similar to them.) The deckhand uniform is to be worn when on the fleet by all those with the uniform. Deckhands are those who keep the fleet in shape and protect it with their lives. ''- Black Mageweave headband'' ''- Green Wolven Vest'' ''- Netherweave pants'' ''- Buccaneer boots or Netherweave boots'' ''- Ghostweave Belt'' ''- Adamantine Rapier'' When this uniform is worn you aren’t allowed to wear the tabard or a shirt. ''Tips for the Future'' If you wish to progress in ranks you must not defy any of the Statements given above. You would wear your uniform proudly at all times. You would show respect to everyone, value their opinions and do anything to assist your allies. Always be active in all of the militia’s affairs. These are the ways you can rise in the ranks with ease. I wish you luck in the future and … For Prince and For Country. Velenion Swiftblade Lance Raetian Marquis Lacrois Justin Raetian Lord Admiral Prince Tandred Proudmoore ''Original Call to Arms by Lord Swiftblade'' Some called me a mercenary. In reality I am a patriot. I am a loyal servant, and would rather die than see the fall of my country. For this reason, and this reason alone is why I serve. When the Order was founded by the Kul Tiran Noble Free League, I saw no interest. A bunch of rich old men who were out for their own with a government front. What they had in common was they had Kul Tiran walords as sons. After the death of our King to the green skins, some of the nobles and generals formed independent bands all in protection of the Prince. General Robert Rusmith was one of the most powerful. Commanding a sizable army, he quickly took it upon himself to unite the nobles once again, only to fail. Those warlords who decided against it were the same founders of the Order.. When our Marines went away to war during the Burning Crusade, Sir. Anderson "The Swift" along with a few nobles formed the Order of the Blue Anchor. Made up of mostly merchants and ship captains, the order created a lenient capitalist society in multiple villages around Kul Tiras, putting ideas in some areas, making the Prince seem like more of a figurehead. '' ''I met Sir. Anderson after my first tour of duty in Draenor. My family, who were merchant nobles actually helped found the order, so it was only right that followed in his foot steps. He took me under his wing and very soon afterwards I was promoted to Knight Captain. Anderson became greedy though, and used his power to topple patriarchal clans and inherit privately own merchant vessals in the Counties surrounding Boralus. What he wasn't expecing was government intervention an soon the Prince ordered the disbandment of the Order indefinately. Sir Anderson, a loyal and honorable patriot followed orders and the Order of the Blue Anchor ceased to exist. '' ''Soon, the command structure of Kul Tiras was reformed and the Prince began the recreation of a new fleet. He called home the marines helping his Allies on the mainland, and under the orders of Lord Nathan, Duke of Crestfall, I, Lord Velenion Swiftblade of the Noble House of Lancaster, was sent out on diplomatic leave. To remake the order created by my forefathers on the key principles of Loyalty, Honor, and Integrity. To keep Kul Tiran presence strong. All merchants, warriors, and holymen of the Alliance, heed my call! OOC Technically we're an RP-PVP guild. We are active in World PVP events with other guilds and promote RP-PVP in anywhere possible. However, we try not to center ourselves around one particular content. Also, we prefer not to have our lower level members stress over leveling just to get to 85 and get their pvp guild. We're trying to get up in different aspects of the game and soon want to promote a story-driven plot line that the guild can enjoy. With that said, we do follow all of the rules of engagement that has been put in place by Horde/Alliance guilds to provide a smooth RP-PVP experience. Recruitment Policy -We accept High Elves, Humans, Worgen, Dwarves only. If there's someone else in the guild not of those three races there's a valid RP reason for that. - Level requirement is 50, but there are exceptions for exceptional RPers. - Proper grammar and punctuation is required when IC. - Willingness to try new things when asked must be top priority. - Must be tolerant of ethnicity, gender, age, and sexuality. - Must be willing to wear uniforms given. Contacts Lord Velenion Swiftblade (Velenion) Sir. Lance Raetian (Lànce) Jacob Dawnbearer (Jácob) Sir. Thalden Fraser (Thalden) Sir. Mathew (Mäthew) Ereb Faroth (Aberielse) '' OOB1.jpg|Ereb Faroth being knighted. OOB2.jpg OOB3.jpg OOB4.jpg OOB5 Knight Captain First.jpg|The first Knight Captain is promoted. OOB6.jpg OOB7 Ally with First Regiment.jpg|Allying with the First Regiment of Stormwind. OOB8.jpg OOB10.jpg|Alliance Coalition Meeting OOB11 Training.jpg|Training Session OOB12.jpg OOB13.jpg OOB14.jpg OOB15.jpg OOB16.jpg OOB17.jpg OOB18.jpg OOB19 Changing to Opulent.jpg|Change to the Opulent Principality OOB20.jpg '' Category:Order of Boralus Category:Opulent Principality Category:Kingdom of Kul Tiras Category:Kul Tiras Organizations Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Disbanded Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Argent Bulwark